


Call Out My Name

by Katieykat513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Porn, F/M, Identity Reveal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, READ THE AUTHORS NOTE, Smut, continuation gift fic, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: She needed to get the miraculous back. He probably didn't know that she slept in her earrings. She'll just slip in as Multimouse and slip out, no big deal. Right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 45
Kudos: 251
Collections: villain!Chat Noir





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaoscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Comme un médicament (moi, je suis rien sans toi)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537409) by [lalunaoscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura). 



> This is a gift for my beautiful, beautiful friend, Luna!! She wrote an amazing fic, which will be in the inspired works section. PLEASE READ THAT ONE FIRST!! THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE WITHOUT IT!!! BUT ONLY CHAPTER ONE HAS THE INFO YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THIS!!! SHE HAS CONTINUED HERS SINCE THIS AND IT IS FANTASTIC!! Anyway, she made an amazing fic and, at the time, left us all hanging like the beautiful deviant she is, and I asked her if I could write a continuation for it, so here it is!! This fic could not have been possible without her amazing writing and ideas!!  
> SERIOUSLY, GO READ THE OTHER FIRST!! I SCREAMED!! 
> 
> UPDATE: I'M STILL SCREAMING OVER CHAPTER 2 AND 3 OF HER FIC!!
> 
> Be warned that there is a little bit of dubious consent, since it is not explicitly said aloud. Just know, they can't keep their hands off one another.

YOU BEST HAVE READ THOSE AUTHOR NOTES!!!! 0.0

READ THE INSPIRED WORK FIRST, THEN YOU MAY PASS GO!!

Marinette settled herself in the back seat of the Uber and caught her breath. So many emotions coursed through her body as she attempted to straighten her clothes. She had thirty minutes to get home and get to work, her first day on the job, and she still needed to shower and change first. This could not end well. She was going to need some super help to get to work and hopefully salvage her career. 

And speaking of super help, she reached for her purse to check on Tikki, and froze at the kwamiless bag. “Tikki?!” She whispered. The panic began to rise as she patted herself down for her kwami, before reaching up to her ears…only to discover that her miraculous was not there. 

She ran through the night's events. She had never lost her miraculous before, but she had never been laid as good as she had last night either. She thought about how much she had wanted to stay this morning, about how she wanted that Greek god of a man to ravish her body over and over, screaming his name as loud as she could. 

She shook her head, trying to think of the smaller details of the night. He wanted to bite her ears...and she had taken her hoops out, or at least she remembered she was going to, but could not recall removing her miraculous. Perhaps he had taken them out of her ears before she had fallen asleep in his arms. He probably did not know that she slept in them and she was so thoroughly fucked that she fell asleep instantly. 

She would just have to use the mouse miraculous today and sneak into his apartment later and retrieve both sets of earrings. She was not ready to face him and have an emotional talk. She needed to sort her own feelings first. 

Her phone rang again and she sent it straight to voicemail without looking to see who it was. If she was to be fired on her first day, then she would rather it be in person, not over the phone. 

This was turning into a hell of a day.

She made it to her apartment and raced up the stairs, knowing she was faster than the elevator, especially since she had taken off her heels before the dash. She dashed down the hallway and unlocked her door, throwing everything on the stand next to the door, before shedding her clothes on the way to the shower. 

She showered quickly, putting her hair in a tight, wet bun, knowing she had no time to blow dry, and threw on what she had luckily already picked out for her first day of work. As she threw her beige blouse and dark gray pencil knee length skirt on, she thought about her decision to drink and sleep with some stranger on the night before her first day. Clearly no one was thinking intelligently. 

She pulled on her panty hose and thought some more about how she was going to get her miraculous and Tikki back without talking to Adrien. She walked into the closet and grabbed her professional black pumps and tapped the code on the Miracle Box, grabbed the mouse miraculous, and closed it back, walking out of the closet. 

She placed the necklace around her neck and tucked it in her blouse as Mullo appeared in front of her. 

“Guardian! What is happening!” Mullo squeaked excitedly. 

Marinette smiled at the mouse kwami as she hopped on each foot to put her shoes on. “A lot is happening Mullo! I slept with a stranger last night, who may or may not have taken my miraculous out to sleep because he thought they were normal earrings, and I am going to be late to work for my first day of my dream job that I’ve only wanted since I was a little girl-” She ran around and collected her purse, keys, and phone; locked her front door, and walked to the balcony. “So, Mullo, let’s get squeaky!” 

She transformed and jumped to the next rooftop. She hopped a few blocks before jumping down in an alley and detransforming, made a pit stop to grab coffee, or she was not going to last the meeting of getting fired, and ran up the steps of the main  _ Gabriel  _ office. Her badge still scanned. 

“I suppose that’s still a good thing.” She muttered to herself.

She made her way into the elevator, knowing that the floor she needed was too high and she did not feel like running up that many stairs. She was thirty minutes late and it was all thanks to a blonde Adonis who adorned the left wall of the elevator.

Marinette froze. Rubbed her eyes and slowly glanced to her left again, hoping and praying she had not seen what she thought she saw. But her luck was not that great. There on the wall, were  _ Gabriel _ posters, featuring the son of one Gabriel Agreste, owner and founder of said company; Adrien Agreste. The green eyed, blonde haired man with the body of a god; who she apparently slept with the night before and she had no idea exactly who he was.

Her mind buzzed as she tried not to crush the coffee cup in her hands. This was turning out to be the worst day she had ever had. Almost on par with the day Chat Noir stopped fighting by her side. 

She barely registered the dinging of the elevator and she mindlessly exited the elevator when someone came running up to her. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng! There you are! Boss man said you were getting him coffee. Guess that’s the curse of the newby! Anyways, Mr. Agreste is in there. He looks like he might need that coffee too! See you later!” The overly excited employee said as they ran onto the elevator behind Marinette. 

She shook herself out of her stupor, trying to calm her racing heart as she walked into the office and around the corner she was directed to. There standing in front of a camera was none other than the boss’s son, Adrien Agreste, who she had completely forgotten existed when she was hired. 

“Fuck” She muttered under her breath. 

The cameraman turned and looked her up and down. He was a tall skinny man, a thin layer of hair upon his head, and an annoying nasally voice. “Ah. Miss Dupain-Cheng. I see you have finally arrived. I was about to phone the elder Mr. Agreste when Adrien informed me that his new personal wardrobe handler was fetching him coffee. An odd job for wardrobe, but he is the boss’s son.” He looked over to Adrien, scrunching his nose at him. “No one says no to him.”

“I am terribly sorry you had to deal with that, I will definitely let you know when the younger Mr. Agreste wishes for me to get him coffee.” She hoped her voice did not sound terrified as she tried not to look at Adrien on the other side of the room. 

“Thank you, Miss Dupain-Cheng. For fetching my coffee.” A deep voice said beside her. She felt his hand over hers, grabbing the coffee cup from her hands. She released the cup, hoping he had a hold of it when she heard him gulp a few sips. “Ahhh. Just the way I like it. I tell you, I am beat! There was a  _ pounding _ in my head last night, I could barely sleep a wink. This coffee really hits the  _ good spot. _ ” 

Marinette could hear his emphasis on the words intended to be taken in a dirty context and hoped that her cheeks were not as red as she felt they were. 

“Adrien.” The cameraman scolded. “Lets not overwhelm the poor girl on her first day just because you got laid last night by some girl looking for daddy’s fortune.” He rolled his eyes as he went back to fiddling with the camera.

“I don’t know, Albert, I think this one might be the one.” His voice was cocky and clearly aimed at Marinette, as she still refused to look at him, choosing to focus on a speck on the floor. 

Albert scoffed at him. “The day you find  _ the one _ is the day Chat Noir fights by Ladybug’s side again.” 

Adrien sighed. “Crazier things have happened.” Came his response, the emotion in his voice broke her resolve and she stared straight into his eyes. He smiled softly as her eyes went wide, seeing the feelings she was still not ready to unpack, swirling in his green orbs. 

This was going to be a very long day. 

**********

The moment that her front door clicked closed and she locked the deadbolt, she walked over to her couch, pickled up a pillow and screamed as loud as she could. Mullo watched his Guardian with empathy, wishing he could do more, and hoping to get Tikki back soon. 

“Miss Marinette. Perhaps you should shower, we still have hours before we assume this Adrien is asleep.” 

Marinette sighed. “You’re right, Mullo. I’ll just do that. Having wet hair in a bun all day can not be good for it.”

She took a long hot shower, choosing to stand under the spray, and soak up as much of its warmth that she could. She thought about Tikki, and hoped that she was fine in the earrings. She thought how grateful she was that Hawk Moth did not send out an akuma or the mangy cat today. She thought about Adrien and how fast she was trying not to fall in love with him. He was sweet and caring and thought he was funny, and boy was he fantastic in bed. The best orgasms she had ever had. 

Her body shivered under the spray as she ran her hands over her ears where he nibbled, and sighed before shaking her head and quickly changing the water to cold. Although, she did not need a cold shower for the next thought which popped in her head. Gabriel Agreste had come down to greet his newest employee, only to scold his son for not being perfect, when he was. He was perfect in every way and somehow the man she had thought of as her mentor and hero, was a terrible piece of human garbage who took a god and turned him into a worm in front of her eyes. 

She turned the water off, wrapped her body and hair in a towel, and walked to her room. She grabbed panties and her pajamas from the dresser and walked to her bed and dried herself off, pulling the lace cheekies over her hips followed by her short, pink sleep shorts. She took the hair towel from her head, dropping it to the floor and pulled her spaghetti strap sleep shirt over her head before she reached down and grabbed the hair towel and began rubbing it over her head. 

She grabbed her brush from her dresser and dragged it through her hair, ridding it of its knots. She walked to her window, watching the sun go down, thinking about how she was going to retrieve her miraculous without Adrien finding her out. 

“Mullo. We’re going out earlier than planned.” She tossed the brush on her bed as Mullo flew into the room, ready to go. 

Marinette transformed, took to the roof, and toward Adrien’s apartment. She was lucky that she remembered his address and she knew how to get there from the rooftops; it was just a matter of figuring out which window was his. Her luck from the day seemed to improve as she came across Adrien standing out on his balcony, looking out into the sky, and drinking from a mug. 

She hid behind a chimney and watched him. It was almost unfair how amazing his body was. Earlier at work, she watched him eat five cookies like it was nothing, clearly his personal trainer worked him extra hard if this man ate sweets in secret. She watched him stretch and turn to walk indoors before stopping at the doorway, looking over his shoulder suspiciously, almost as if he knew she was there, before sneezing and walking inside and closing the sliding glass door. 

He never turned around to lock the door -she really hoped he didn’t- and walked into his bedroom. She jumped onto his balcony, making sure to not knock anything over and watched him walk into his living room, sit on the couch, and turn on the TV to some action movie.

“Perfect.” She whispered to no one. She reached for the door handle and slowly moved the door to open it. The door slid open smooth -stupid rich man- and she left it cracked for a quick exit. The bedroom was dark, the sun completely gone now, and the light from the TV flickered into the bedroom giving her just enough light to search, hopefully. 

She looked around the room and laid her eyes on his night stand. She walked over and got close to see the surface only to find it empty, minus the lamp. The stand had no drawers and she pondered where else the earrings could be. She turned and noticed a tall dresser standing next to his bathroom door. She walked over and ran her hand gently over the top of it. The first few pats came up empty -nothing was on this man’s dresser- but then she hit a small, hard thing. It was about the shape of a jewelry box. She opened it and barely saw the shine of her two hoop earrings and her shiny red and black miraculous nestled in the center. 

Relief washed over her as she closed the box, happy to have her miraculous back in her hand, but it was short lived. For the moment the box snapped shut, a particularly bright green flash illuminated the bedroom from the TV, and she noticed the intricate red design on the top of the octagon shaped jewelry box. Her blood turned to ice. Only one person had this particular box. 

“No.” She whispered in disbelief, her heart broke and tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She needed to get out, and get out now; but it was too late. 

She heard a quiet click behind her. The door. Her only escape. She gripped the box in her hand to her chest, determined to not let him get them again. She would not allow him to win. 

“Well. Well. Well. I didn’t know the mouse would bring herself to dinner.” She could hear his voice coming closer, dripping with sin and sending shivers up and down her spine. 

She felt claws lightly run themselves up her spine and over her neck and shoulders, toying with the invisible cord which held the mouse miraculous in place. Her body shivered and she snapped out of her small trance, elbowing him in the gut and sending him stumbling backwards at the surprise attack. 

She spun around, glaring at him, her face red. “How dare you!?” She hissed. “How dare you seduce me and take my miraculous!” 

“Seduce you? I did no such thing, princess.” He stood up, rubbing at his abdomen where she hit him. “I believe it was our mutual friend who introduced us.” He walked over to the wall and flicked his dim bedroom light on. He glanced in Multimouse’s direction and noticed her fighting stance. He grinned. “Just setting the mood lighting, no need to be hostile.” 

“I will fight you with my last breath, Chat Noir!” Her teeth ground together as she spit his name in hate. 

“Fight me? My lady, I don’t want to fight anymore.” He stepped closer to her, as she stepped away from him, before she realized her mistake that the tall dresser was pressed into her back. 

The cat lunged. His hand pinned her arm to her side while the other held her hand with the jewelry box high above their heads. His height and strength in the suit gave him the advantage to take the box from her. With their hands still in the air, he leaned down to her ears, his breath sent shivers through her whole body as he nibbled and licked her empty lobes. “In fact. I recall how much we didn’t fight last night.” He whispered in between his ear teasing. “If you put the earrings back on, I can’t bite you here like this.” He grabbed the lobe within his mouth and dragged his teeth across it before letting it go. Her whimper filled his ears and his hard, leather covered cock rubbed against her stomach. “If you put the earrings back on, I have to fight you. If you put the earrings back on, we can’t enjoy the wonderful feeling that being with each other makes us feel.” He pressed his erection harder against her. “I know you felt it last night. How glorious and magical our love making was. We belong together. Forever. You and me against the world, right My Lady?” 

She snapped out of the pleasure haze and pushed him away from her. He grabbed her jump rope from her waist as he stumbled and landed on the bed, however the jewelry box was still in his hand. He landed on his butt, his arms stretched out behind him as he took in Multimouse’s flustered and angry expression. He tossed the jump rope at the door to the room, far away from the bed. 

“I. Am not. Your Lady!” She seethed, hoping to douse the arousal with anger. 

Not thinking, she lunged forward for the jewelry box and fell over, landing in his lap, her core pressing against his hardened length. He used his free hand to grip her around the waist and bucked up into her, causing them both to moan. “Mmm. Remember this position? If I recall, it was how you almost lost the first pair of earrings.” She stared at him with lust in her eyes and her mouth open as she enjoyed the sensations of the villainous cat slowly thrusting his cock against her core, hitting just the right place. “But then I decided they were too hot, bouncing up and down as you rode my big. Hard. Cock.” With each punctuation, his thrust was met with hers as she joined in. 

In her dazed distraction, Chat removed the ladybug miraculous and tossed the box to the side, the small earrings much easier to hold than the clunky box. 

She brought her arms around his neck, lost in the lust of the moment, and ground down on him. He threw his head back, moaning at the contact. She squeezed his neck and tugged his hair, yanking his head back to expose his neck over his suit’s collar. She leaned in and peppered kisses underneath his jaw. She moved her hands over his shoulders, still grinding into him, meeting his moans with her own. She reached the end of his jaw and kissed his ear, bringing it into her mouth, moaning and sucking, as she dragged her hands slowly down his arms. She reached his wrist when he surprised her. 

She froze as he took her ear in his mouth, much rougher than before, his fang dangerously close to her piercing. She had been caught. 

“What do you think you are doing, little mouse?” His breath hot against her ear. 

“Taking my miraculous back.” She answered, her chest heaving, trying to catch her breath and regain her composure. As much as she did not want to give in, this man was sinful and her resolve was constantly fighting with itself on whether to kick his ass and leave, or fuck his brains out and leave the other problems for future Marinette. 

Chat chuckled, “You are not leaving here with this miraculous. Mainly, you are not leaving at all.” 

The earth spun as Multimouse was suddenly lying on her back, her hands above her on either side of her head. She looked up at Chat as he unzipped his suit painfully slow. She watched, entranced, as the zipper exposed his chiseled chest, his delicious abs, and finally his hard cock, dripping with precum as it bounced from the force of being freed from the tight suit. 

She unconsciously licked her lips, hoping that he would put it in her mouth because this suit did not have a zipper and she was not about to lose another miraculous to this man, who still held her original within his fist. 

“See something you like, princess?” He quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked as he grabbed the underside of his shaft and bounced it in his hand. “If I remember correctly, you couldn’t get enough of this last night.”

She would not let him win this battle of wits, or the miraculous, so she played along. “Last night, I didn’t know you were my worst enemy. Last night I thought I was hooking up with a complete stranger. But to answer your question, no. All I see is you exposing your chest so I can defeat you and leave with both miraculous and possibly a lead on Hawk Moth.” 

He released a deep bellow. “You won’t attack me, my lady. My cock has you mesmerized. The only thing that you want to attack is that, and believe me the feeling is mutual.”

She went to retaliate when he suddenly climbed on top of her. He kneeled over her, his cock dangled over her stomach, and he reached for her neck with his free hand. She caught his wrist in both of her hands as they struggled for control.

“You will not take another miraculous from me!” She screamed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes again, her emotions switching from angry to horny and back again. She struggled to keep his hand away from her neck, her biceps shaking as he slowly eased his hand closer. 

She held strong, but he was still stronger than her. He reached under the necklace, Multimouse closed her eyes and looked away, she could not bear to watch as she failed again. Except she felt his hand push under the necklace and his claw hooked into the fabric of the suit. She still held his arm at bay, but her grip loosened as she watched him slowly begin to rip a tear in her suit, like a brand new seam ripper.

He chuckled as he continued his way back under the necklace, and down to the valley of her breasts. “Did you know... that my claws have tiny particles of destruction in them?” She felt her breasts spring free from the tightness of the suit as he continued to rip down her taut stomach. “And that they can rip through anything.” His claw reached her hips and continued to expose her pussy. “Including our suits. Convenient, isn’t it.” He grinned at her as he took his knuckle and rubbed it over her pussy, collecting the juices pooling at her opening. 

She released his wrist and tried to grab for his closed hand before he sat down on her thighs, trapping her. The head of his cock sat at her entrance as he brought his soaked finger to his mouth and licked the juices off in a cat like manner. 

She let out a frustrated groan. “Why are you doing this!? You had the ladybug miraculous last night, and yet they are not in Hawk Moth’s hands. I don’t understand you!” She flung her hands in the air before flopping them down onto the bed. “And let’s not get started on your golden boy alter ego! Who the fuck are you!” She screamed in frustration.

He chuckled again and leaned down, nuzzling her suit out of the way and taking a breast in his mouth. She swung her hands up to his head and threaded her fingers through his messy blonde locks, and screamed at the pleasure he gave her. 

“Fuck! Do you think of nothing else? I am trying-” She arched her back, shoving her mound farther into his face. “-to have a fucking conversation with my mortal enemy -fuck- and he’s seducing me...again.” She pulled his head away from her nipple, which caused him to drag it before he released the nipple from his teeth. “What the fuck is wrong with us!?” 

Chat looked at Multimouse with lustful, hooded eyes and licked his lips. “We’re meant to be.” He leaned down and kissed her chest. “We can’t stay away from each other.” He nuzzled and kissed her neck. “You and me forever.” He nuzzled and kissed the other side of her neck.

There was a pause. “If we’re meant to be...why are we on opposite sides, Chaton?” She whispered, years of hurt and pain laced in her voice.

The old nickname sent chills down his spine as he backed away from her neck to look her in the eyes. He thrusted his hips gently, the head of his cock teasing her entrance more as he gently dipped in and out of her. “Fuck, you feel amazing!” He saw the look on her face as she tried to not enjoy the feeling. “Don’t worry, little mouse. I won’t fuck you proper without a condom, cats just like to play with their food.”

Multimouse groaned in annoyance, but it turned into a long moan as the head of his cock pushed past her lower lips, going deeper than his previous passes. “Fuck! Will you...stop teasing me for five -fuck- fucking seconds!” She tried to reach for his closed hand again, only succeeding in pushing his shaft further inside of her, resulting in another moan and gasp. 

He pulled out of her completely. “Alright, that’s a little close for comfort, love.” He sat back on her thighs again as he reached under his pillow and brought out a condom.

He looked down at himself, glistening with Multimouse’s juices as he ripped the condom wrapper and unrolled it over his swollen head and down the hard shaft. “Someone is enjoying this quite a bit.” His voice amused, before dropping low. “Does the mouse enjoy being played with?” He leaned over her, hands on either side of her head. “Does she enjoy the thrill of the danger of being cornered?” He whispered into her ear, licking the shell, before he yelped.

Multimouse flipped Chat onto his back, her ripped suit revealing both breasts, her stomach, and pussy. She dropped down to hold both of his hands over his head, still trying to pry his hand open to retrieve her miraculous. She huffed in annoyance as he lay there grinning ear to ear. 

“Having trouble, my lady mouse?” He licked his lips, taking extra time to open his mouth and show and lick his fangs as well. 

“Yes. You are the trouble! I  _ will  _ leave here with all the miraculous! Even if I have to seduce you to get them.”

Chat laughed at her hopeful approach. “Seduce me? Marinette.” She jumped at her real name. “How do you plan on seducing me when you can’t even leave my cock alone?” He gestured with his head to their hips, where Chat’s covered head was nestled in between her wet lips, all it would take was one push, from either side, for him to be fully sheathed inside of her. 

She looked at their hips, confused as to how that happened when neither had moved to position themselves this way. Her mouth gaped as she whipped her head to stare back into Chat’s masked eyes. He grinned up at her and winked, before thrusting his hips up into her, sheathing himself completely inside of her. Her legs collapsed as their hips met, both falling back down to the bed, as she let out a scream of pure pleasure as she came around his cock. 

“Fuck, you’re squeezing me so fucking tight!” He gripped her hips and held her close to his hips. She clenched around his shaft as she rode out her orgasm, impaled on his cock. Her upper body collapsed and she caught herself on his chest, trying to catch her breath. “Who’s seducing who, princess?” 

She glared at him. “I. Am seducing. You. Got it.” She placed her hands back on his wrists. “And now that I have you where I want you.” She kissed his cheek. “You are going to tell me.” She kissed the other. “Why you would leave me.” She took his lips with her own, his movements matching her own before she pulled away. “I loved you. And we fought by each other’s sides for four years and you suddenly have a change of heart.” She nuzzled his neck before looking him seriously in his face. “I don’t fucking buy it. What does he have over you? I’ve seen your civilian side, Adrien. I could have lost my job before it started today, but you saved me. Just like the old days. And that was after you took my miraculous. What did he promise you for you to change your mind? What did Hawk Moth say to turn you against your lady?!” 

She yelled the last question in his face. She could feel his cock twitching inside her, a reminder that they were still in the middle of something, but his expression fell. It was almost identical to the look he had earlier when they were at work. “I’d rather not talk about my father while I’m balls deep, fucking you.” He answered ominously.

“F-f-father?!” She responded, horrified at the revelation. Her heart stopped as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She sat up straight, barely feeling the twinge of the position change, and placed her hands over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes yet again. She brought them slowly away and looked at Chat with a range of emotions she couldn’t even understand. He refused to look at her. 

She brought one hand to his turned cheek and turned his face so she could look in his eyes. “What has he done to you?” She asked softly, rubbing his masked cheek with the pad of her thumb. 

He shook her hand from his cheek, sat up, grabbed her waist, and thrust into her. “I said I don’t want to talk about that bastard!” She gasped as he hit her deep inside. “I won’t let him ruin my love life too!” He gave another thrust as she threw her arms around his shoulders. 

“Love? You love me?” She moved her hips to meet his, making him groan in pleasure. 

“I have always loved you, my lady.” He said breathlessly. “I will always love you.”

Multimouse brought her lips crashing down upon his, devouring his mouth with her own, clawing her fingers into his hair. Her hips rose and fell to match each thrusting of his hips beneath her. They parted as Chat brought his mouth to the closest nipple and sucked it into his mouth, moaning around it. 

Multimouse gasped at the surprise attack and her moans increased as he continued. “We’ll get you away...from him.” She gasped out and stilled her hips, looking down at his face, and caressed his hair. “Cause you’re a good man, not evil.” She felt his cock jump inside her at her words, and a devious thought crossed her mind. 

She dragged his head away from her breast, moaning as his teeth brushed against the tip of her nipple, and pushed him back, flopping him down onto his back. She moved her hips, causing him to moan, and leaned down to kiss his chest. She trailed kisses up his chest, “You are a good man, aren’t you?” She pulled her hips away from him, his cock barely inside. “The best man.” She glided herself slowly back down, burying his shaft deep inside her again, trailing kisses up to his neck. “The greatest partner I will ever have.” She picked up her pace as Chat panted below her, his hips thrusting up into her, wanting, needing more. 

“Fucking hell, Marinette.” Chat gasped. “I’m gonna cum, ah fuck!” 

She smiled and kissed her way up to his ears. “So cum for me, my amazing chaton.” She whispered into his ear. She felt his hips stuttering, losing their rhythm, so she sat up and continued to gyrate her hips against him as he thrust up into her. He grabbed her hip with one hand, and then the other- the one that  _ was  _ holding the ladybug miraculous- grabbed the inside of her thigh, as he used his thumb to rub her clit, mindful of his claw. 

He moved her up and down his shaft, pressing on her clit, barely holding on. She stared at him with hooded eyes as she felt herself getting close again, her breasts bouncing in front of her. “That feels amazing,  _ Adrien _ !” She used his real name again. “You are so amazing. And wonderful.” She grabbed onto his biceps to steady herself. “Make your lady proud, chaton.” Her one hand crept up to his shoulder, closer to the bed. “Cum for me,  _ Adrien _ , I’m so proud of you.” 

The conviction in her voice and the love in her eyes were his undoing. He threw his head back, closing his eyes, as he thrusted into her in a few long, hard strokes. He continued to rub Marinette through his orgasm and she soon followed him over the edge. She screamed as she came around his semi-firm cock, her body falling over, landing on his chest as his cock fell out of her, condom hanging on. 

“See. I knew you were a good kitty.” She whispered in his ear as she closed her hand tight around her miraculous, which was discarded on the bed. “I’m going to clean you up, Adrien. You lay there and relax.” She kissed his ear, then his neck, and chest, as she moved down his body and onto the floor, careful not to knock the condom off. 

Adrien’s chest heaved as he lay on the bed, his eyes closed as he gave her a thumbs up. He hummed as she passed over his body. She crouched on the floor next to the bed, between his legs which were still hanging off the bed, and looked into her hands. She willed Tikki to come out, shushing the kwami and hiding the flash of light under the blanket on the side of the bed, before placing the earrings back in her ears and detransforming. Mullo seemed ok, but she gestured for him to hide under the bed for now. 

“Getting rid of the ears, mousinette?” Adrien was still breathless on the bed. He cracked one eye open to see her with her hair down and her pajamas on. “Absolutely beautiful.” 

She smirked and ran her hands up his magical leather covered legs and wrapped her hands around the base of his cock. She grabbed the end of the condom and pulled it off slowly, tying it at the end, and tossing it into the wastebasket under his bedside table. She looked up at Adrien, who had his hand on his chest, clearly on the verge of dozing off. She looked back at his cock, now much softer than before, covered in juices. She grinned and took the soft shaft into her mouth as her soft hands cupped both sides of his balls. 

“Gah!” He yelped in surprise. “Marinette! Sensitive!” He tried sitting up, but his body would not cooperate. “You devious mouse!” 

She smiled around his cock before dragging her mouth to the tip, his body shaking. She ran her tongue around the head, dipping it through the hole, before releasing him. “I think you mean bug.” She replied, licking his cock one last time. 

He stared down at her for half a second when he realized what she meant. He whipped his head to the bed where he remembered where his hand was, only to find it void of the earrings. He turned back to Marinette just as she uttered her transformation phrase and flung her yo-yo out to immobilize him. It wrapped around his torso, binding his arms to the front of his body as the cord wrapped his wrists to his cock and balls. 

He growled and scowled at Ladybug. “Really, my lady? A little low, even for you.” 

Ladybug smirked at him. “Well I had to give myself a little insurance. Wouldn’t want you activating cataclysm so close to the family jewels, now would we?” She walked over and grabbed the underside of his chin and scratched it. “Speaking of family, you and I are going to have a looonngg overdue talk about why you chose a decrepit old man over the so called ‘love of your life,’ so...start talking, pussy cat.”

“Fine.” He responded begrudgingly.


End file.
